Coming Attractions
by Sameo-AngelHeart
Summary: Previews to Movies I would want to see. Curious? Just read and find out. I think you will enjoy this... R
1. Default Chapter

Any, and i mean Any thing that has to deal with Kim, songs i might use, or anything else that doesn´t belong to me, doesn´t belong to me.

Ok then...

These are just some previews to Movies I think would be worth seeing. To accuratly describe what is running through myhead, i have painstakingly described every scene. Read the preview, and try to form it in your mind. Read it over and over again inside your head until it actually forms properly.

------------------------------------------

This first one is probably my favorite. Its one i am going to probably using in another story. The idea came to me when i tried to figure out what would be the best movie of all time. And it somehow needed to have Ron in it. So here you go.

------------------------------------------------

-Preview is intended for all audiences.

Opening sceen. The screen is totally black. There is a soft and incredibly sad Japanese woman´s voice singing really slowly, in a very opera like fashion. The screen goes up in a silent, quick flame, zooming out to show a roaring fire. There is a face of an old Japanese sensai behind the fires lowering flames, showing more of his face, which is lit by the firelight. His face is somber as he stares at the fire, reflected in his eyes. You can´t really make out much detail of his other surroundings. But he is outside, and it is night time, sitting on a log, dressed in Robes. The Woman continues to sing while the Sensai speaks.

"There will come a time in every warriors life, where he must choose. Whether he will follow his destiny, or whether he will run from it..." His old voice, filled with ancient wisdom.

The Woman carriers out her final note while the screen focuses on the man sitting oposite of the old sensai. He is dressed in a black Gi. His entire appearance is an enigma because of the way the firelight is giving off it´s light, covers the man´s more recognizable features. The upper portion of his face is covered in shadow, as he stares to the left. The sceen shifts with a close up of the side of his face covered by the fire light. His mouth and stubbled chin is shown by the fire. Embers of fire reflected in the corner of his pupil. He then speaks, while the Woman´s voice begins to drain out.

"Then I have no choice..." He states emotionlessly

Scene two. The opera voice ended by the end of the man´s sentence. Two beats from a japanese War drum sound out. The screen is black as smoke drifts upward, wrapping around an invisible object in its way. The smoke lingers around the object, Revealing it to be the Logo of New Line Cinema, and the words at the bottom of the Logo begin to form from the smoke as well. A soft, slow and deppresing orchestra begins to play.

Screen three. The orchestra continues as you can see a man in a brown cloak, riding a brown horse, walking along a road. The Road has to either side of it, blooming Cherry blossom trees, the wind blowing petals on to the road from the left side. small pink petals flutter in the wind. All this from the front perspective. The man on the horse is in the middle of the screen, not too far away. the camera backs up with him.

Sensai´s voice can be heard during all of this."The path to ones destiny is never easy...,"

Change scene to once more the Sensai sitting at the fire, speaking these words. "It is long and tireless..."

Change scene again. Music still playing. It changes To a bridge with a small creek running underneath. There are 4 figure covered in black robes standing side by side in on the foot of the bridge. They all have rice hats on, covering their lowered faces. Right hand by their side, left hand by their other, holding a black katana sheath, with the Katana resting inside, strapped to their side. The scene is about 30 feet away, viewed from a spot near the ground. A brown horse´s feet step into view. The audience views it from the back of the Horses front legs.

"Filled with Danger..."

The man in the brown cloak gets of the horse. You can tell this by his feet landing right next to the horse, in a manner indicating as such. The scene changes to a close up of the frontside of the four people on the bridge. Rose petals falling in fluttering in front of them. The camera goes slowly from left to right, giving each of them a good luck of the knees up. They all have the same thing on, but know you notice something else on them. On their left index finger, the hand holding the katana by the black wooden sheath, was a silver ring. A silver ring with an ancient carving of a monkey on it. The scene changed back to the back of the man near the horse, who was gripping the Sheathed Katana in his left hand angirly, 30 feet away from him, you could see the other warriors tense up also.

The Music held out a fading note as both sets of warriors tensed up, hands went slowly for their swords and bodies motioned for battle. The screen faded out as the note faded utterly.

Scene four. The screen is completetly black. No sound. But all of a sudden you hear footsteps of someone running fast. followed by four more pairs of running footsteps. You hear drawing of swords and a fierce battle cry. Followed by the sound of metal hitting metal. Another pang of ringing metal, followed by the sound of metal stabbing flesh. A death yelp, another pang of metal, a slash against flesh, sword whizzing in the air. A slash and a terrible scream cut short. A pang of metal, and another, followed by a stabbing sound. a small urk of disbelief. The sound of something spraying could be heard as the sword was yanked out. A soft thud as the body hit the floor. And then nothing. A soft and harsh panting could be heard. The panting continued for another two seconds before the screen displayed almost in a blink, an extreme close up of someones eyes. Showing the bridge of the nose and the brows, dripping with the blood of his enemies. An almost feral look in his brown eyes as he panted angirly.

Scene five. The panting stopped. replaced by another two beats from the japanese war drum. The screen was black with Bold letters, aged gold paper apperance to them. They look Japanese almost. They said the following.

In Ancient

Japan

Soft japanese flute began to play a soft slow and said melody, as the scene shifted to an utterly beautiful portrayal of the japanese landscape, Showing Mt. Yamanouchi (Without the school) in a sunset. The clouds where purple, orange and red, courtesy of the setting sun. an absolutetly breath taking site. It changes to other breath taking sites of Japanese Civilization.

Scene six.

A

Great Evil

Looms

The flute carries out a high note eeriely, giving a great sense of foreboarding. The scene shows a pale blue shadowy background, Likely from the early dawning light, standing on a Japanese temple in the distance, was a man, shown from the left side, his chest sligthly turned to the front. It showed him, dressed in black robes. The scene faded for another one zooming in on his left hand, a very furry hand, displaying a ruby and silver ring, with an ancient carving of a monkey engraved with silver on the flat ruby surface. His other features were unrecognizable. The scene shifted to two japanese guards, dressed in Samurai robes. Night time. One had a japanese lantern in his hand, the other, a sword. The flute died down a bit.

"I thought I heard something..." The one with the lantern said nervously

"Quit playing around." The one with the sword said airly

a small snapping of twigs was heard from the side of the road they were on, coming from the bushes that where perched about 3 feet of the ground.

The gaurd with the sword tensed up, and slowly approached the area. The flute´s eerie note began to pick up again. While the gaurd came within a foot of it, the music stopped suddenly. And the now eeriely silence was disturbed by a soft monkey speak. The gaurd immediatly relaxed, and then turned back to his companion.

"Why it´s just a mo-" He never finished as a loud monkey screech sounded in the air. At the same time as the beginning of that screech, the scene shifted to one which displayed the gaurd with the sword´s shadow in the lantern, and another shadow of something that looked like a monkey leaping at him with a dagger and stabbing him in the back.

Faster paced Orchestra begins to play as the following is displayed on the screen

A Hero

Will Rise

Scene seven. It shows the man in the brown cloak riding slowly on his horse. He is on a path, and the view of him shows him from a front, but its above him, looking down at him. Sort of like a 75 degree angle. The man slowly lifts his head, and gazes at something in the distance, right where the camera is. His face is covered in shadow, provided by the brown cloak. but you can easily tell that he has a blond stubble. The sun bearing down on him. The scene shifts to behind the man, in the same angle that the man would be looking at, giving a clear view of the Mt. Yamanouchi Temple

Scene eight.

And A Prophecy

Will Be

Revealed

The fast paced Orchestra continues to play while the screen shows a candle light room and the sensai pulling out an ancient and ornate looking scroll and laying it out on a wooden table. The camera shifts to right behind and on top of the scroll, giving you a clear look of the sensai´s face as his eyes read the scroll and he speaks.

"It says here, that whomsoever-" The sensai began

The scene shifts to a room where there are a lot of warriors, dressed in black Gi. They were seated to each side of a small hallway. The hallway was candle lit and the warriors were gazing at a much older looking Samurai, dressed in a black gi. Behind him, shinning in the moonlight provided by a slit in the wall high above it, was a Black Handled Katana, sheathed in black wood. The older warrior standing in front and to the side of it picked up where the sensai was cut off, almost like they were speaking for each other.

"Takes Upon this Blade (Close up view of the blade), shall be entrusted with our survival, will have no glory for his victory, but only blood upon his hands for his failure. (Goes back once more for a close up of the aging warrior) Who among you are brave enough for this task! Who will be willing to die for us!" The warrior demanded. The music stops, and there is a slight silence, until...

"I Will." stated a man dressed in brown cloaks stepping in to the hall. All eyes where on him. The man´s face was covered in shadow, only revealing his mouth, in a very somber expression. The man pulled back his hood, revealing for the first time his actual face. He had blond unkempt hair, strewn to either side of him, going down to his shoulders. He had a stubble, and a serious look in his brown eyes.

Scene nine.

**In The Hands**

Of an Outsider

Fast pace Orchestra picks up again. The scene shifts back to the previous one, only this time, it´s one where Ron is bending down and picking up the sword. Camera shifts to a Close up of his hand picking of the sword. While he does that, he speaks. "I will take this sword... And I will save your people..." He states in a very serious voice.

Their

Hopes and Dreams

The scene shifts to the same hallway but only the older warrior and Ron are there. Ron has the sword in his hands and the other warrior is shouting at him.

"This is not a game! Our people are dying! Do you really intend to save us!? Are you really willing to die for us!? Everything is counting on you! You cannot fail!" the samurai shouted angrily.

The scene shifts back to Ron, who still has that same serious expression on his face. "I don´t intend to."

Will Reside

The scene shifts to one where there are a bunch of people going to wish Ron well off on his journey. Ron is sitting on his horse, dressed in Red japanese, Samurai armor. Yori is looking up at Ron with tears in her eyes as she holds his hand, while Ron is on the horse. Ron looks at her with sadness in replace of his serious face. and talking 10 feet away are Hirotaka and Fukushima talking. It is Dawn, and the Cherry blossums look splendid.

"Are you saying that he, HE, is going to save us?" Fukushima protested

The music stops. Ron is about to talk of and kicks his horse with the side of his legs. It doesn´t work. He tries it again, confused. It doesn´t work. "Get going will ya?" He asks the horse gruffly. He tries it again, and the horse flings him off. The scene shifts to Fukushima and Hirotaka, who both grimace in pain at the loud thud as Ron crashes.

"I´m allright..." Ron grunts, the scene still being on Fukushima and Hirotaka. Hirotaka smiles.

"Funny how life works..."

Scene ten. The fast paced Orchestra continues, joined with the Japanese flute

Mount Yamanouchi

Productions

Present

scene change

**The Tale**

Of A Warrior

Scene Shifts. You see Fukushima staring up at someone with a look of anger on his face. The surroundings are the exact same as the one before, obviously either just following or leading up to the previous scene.

"Why do you help us outsider?" He asked harshly, not trusting the man he´s looking at for a second.

The scene shift again to one where Ron is sitting on his Horse, dressed in his Red Japanese Armor staring down at Fukushima.

"Revenge..." He says grimly

Whos Courage

Inspired A Nation

The scene shifts to one where Ron is sitting on his horse. Next to him is the Older warrior from before, and Hirotaka. Behind them were other samurai. All of them dressed in various types of Samurai outfits. They where looking down at a training ground where they saw soldiers training themselves for war. Beautiful day, the cliff they were on was grassy, the wind swaying it gently.

"How many do we have?" Asked Ron. His face still serious. Gazing out over the training ground

"five thousand strong, many more coming still training and joining." The old warrior stated. His gaze fixed on the training ground.

Hirotaka looked at Ron worriedly "Do you think that will be enough?"

Camera switches back to Ron on his horse, gazing up at him. As if the camera where perched 5 feet past the edge of the cliff. Giving a good view of Ron´s front side, his hair slightly blowing in the wind, also showing the old warrior and Hirotaka in the same fashion. They where slightly behind Ron.

"It will have to be." He stated before shifting his gaze back to Hirotaka. While he did it showed a nice close up of his slightly turned face. His eyes shown on the screen.

And Brought Together

A People

The scene shifts to A night time site. Behind all these raised spears of an army awaiting for battle, Ron was walking on his horse, shouting his speech to the people. Ron was lit by Moon Light.

"ON THIS DAY YOU FIGHT! YOU FIGHT NOT FOR GLORY! NOT FOR HONOR! NOT FOR YOURSELVES!"

Close up of Ron sitting on his horse. The close up showed him on his horse, slightly turned to face his army. He raised up his left hand, which was clutching something.

"You fight for this!" He said while clutched out his hand. Screen shifted to a close up of Ron holding out his hand, there was a brown powder that began to fall from it and fly in the wind. The Music stops with an abrupt end by two beats from a Japanese War drum.

To Reclaim

What Was Theirs

The scene shifts back to Ron, sitting on his horse, before his army. One of the stupider soldiers looked at what he was holding "What is it?"

The scene shifts to Ron´s face, and a foot away, his hand, still dripping the brown powder from it.

"Your land..."

Scene eleven. The Music Picks Up as a tremendously heart wrenching orchestra with lots of violen and it is full and rich. It is Slow and Sad

This Fall

Scene change

A Mystical Sword

The screen displays the Sensai in a beautiful Buddihst temple. It is Day light casting light on the temple grounds. The sensai is in white robes, sitting very Noble, in his hands a black Katana, Sheathed in black wood. The Older warrior from the previous scenes is 5 feet from him, dressed in white robes.

"The Lotus Blade..." The older warrior says in Awe. "But how can that be...?"

The scene shifts to one where an Ancient Japanese warrior in Red samurai Armor is weilding the Sword and fighting another Warrior dressed in black Samurai armor. The battle looks fierce, but through a strong blow from his opponents sword, The Lotus Blade flew from his hand and into the crevace of the snow capped mountains that they were currently fighting on. The Warrior tried to grab at it. Meanwhile The old warrior continued his argument while this was going on. "The Lotus Blade was lost when Toshimu fell at the Battle of Last Hope."

Scene shifts back to Master sensai. "Not lost... Awaiting the return of it´s master..."

The scene shifts to Ron dressed in the brown cloak is trying to make his way around a busy market place, only to stumble, knock over a few things and pull Yori on top of him by accident. The scene shifts to a close up of their faces where Yori and Ron are blushing while she lays on top of him. While that is going on the old warrior is speaking. "Are you saying that this outsider, this boy, is the reincarnation of the legendary warrior Toshimu who died over 500 years ago!?"

Scen shifts back to them sitting in the Robes. The music stops. "Yes." Replies the Sensai with a smile. The old warrior groans in disbelief. Music picks up again

The Loss

Of A Family

The screen displays a wheat field, somewhere in Europe. There is a burnt house, and next to it is three corpses, Its an nearly overhead shot. There is a small boy crouching next to one of the corpses. The scene shift to a close up of the young boy with blond hair, and brown eyes filled with tears streaming down his face. There is blood on his face and hands while he holds a young girl with red hair, who looks peaceful, but blood is on her clothing. The boy slowly raises his tearful face with a look of absolute hatred in his eyes and solemn face.

Scene shifts to one where there is the back of Yori´s head in the corner. The opposite corner of the screen is Ron, facing Yori and talking. They are in a warm fire lit japanese style room. Ron is saying the following in a rather sad, but determined voice. His face is somber, and he has a distant look in his eye. "They were slaughtered... So I swore revenge that day. I will not let the man who killed my sister kill again...."

scene twelve. Music changes. It is The Most heart wrenching Sad and Tragic Romance Orchestra filled with violens and some wind instruments.

And The Love

Of A Woman

Scene changes To Ron in the left bottom corner of the screen. he is dressed for war. It is Raining and it is night time. Yori is running after him in the rain, from the top right corner of the screen. They are still on Monastery grounds. "You cannot leave...! You will Die....! Do you not understand this!?"

The scene changes to a close up of them in the rain, where Yori is staring down, not wanting to meet his eyes. Ron is gazing down into her eyes with sadness. They are standing right next to each other. Ron holds her chin up with uncleanched fist. weakly he lifts her chin and lets her eyes meet his. They are both drenched as tears fall down Yori´s pleading eyes and mingle with the rain. Ron lowers his head and closes his eyes, Yori does the same, and they kiss for a moment on the lips. Yori looks back into his eyes, still pleading, still questioning. Ron´s face is filled with Sadness but confidence. And he replies

"I must go..."

Scene thirteen. The music changes to the fast paced Orchestra.

Will Be All He Has

The scene changes to one where Ron is being suited in his Armor, with Yori´s help. Grim determination on his face, Sadness on Yori´s face. They meet each Others gaze while Yori slips his Gauntlet. Ron´s eypression changes to Sadness, Confidence, and determination. Yori justs look at him and tries to plead. The room is once again the fire lit Japanese Style room. The scene shifts to one wear Ron, dressed for war, is speaking with the old Sensai in the Cherry Blossom part of the Monastery. Ron has a look of doubt on his face, as his eyes are downcast. The sensai is dressed in white robes, and is approaching him with the sheathed Lotus Blade in his hands. The Sensai hands the sword gentle over to Ron, who takes it with uneasiness, using both his hands, staring at the sword in doubt.

"It is wise, to doubt one´s self... Only then, are we motivated to do better... But i have faith that you will succed... Now go Warrior.... And save us all..."

The sensai smiles. And Ron´s hands tighten across the sheath. as a tear rools down the cheack of his now determined face.

To Unleash A Prophecy

It shows Ron on a Horse, Racing on his horse towards something. The camera first starts of in a 45 degree angle of the front side of Ron. But it encircles him from the left side, giving a full view of him, as the camera lowers its angle, so when it comes to the exact side of Ron, its on eye level, it doesn´t stop though. It keeps going and lowering as well. But not as much. Ron has grim determination on his face, wind pushing his hair straight behind him. He has on his Red Samurai armor. The camera Stops when it gets behind him, giving a clear view of his destination. A snow capped mountain in the distance. He is ridding across Rice fields.

And Fulfill His Destiny

The scene shifts to a small little throne in a dark cave, only light by candles. There is a very Japanese looking Monkey Fist standing there. He looks somewhat amused. He is surrounded by Monkey Ninjas.He is dressed in Black Samurai armor. He has on his side, strapped to his belt a white Katana, sheathed in white wood. "Ah... So we meet at last Outsider..."

The Music begins to grow all weird and eerie. The scene shifts to a Worried, but determined Ron with The Glowing blue Lotus Blade in his right hand. His head and eyes are darting around to the Monkey ninjas who are loungingly encircling him, shreiking with amusment. Yori is standing right next to him, dressed in a Black Gi, eyeing the Monkeys nervously. All the Ninjas are lighted in a way, to give them more Shadow, making them look more sinister. While that is happening, The Japanese Monkey Fist is still talking. "Welcome..."

The Music stops entirely on the two beats of the Japanese War drum. The Screen is entirely black.

"To your doom..."

Scene fourteen. The Faster paced Orchestra picks up again with Drums pounding. The scenes started shifting to each beat of the drum, giving each of the following scenes only a fourth of a second air time.

1. Ron charging ahead of an army behind his back.

2. Ron fighting Monkey Ninjas

3. Ron in the midst of a battle field

4. The Older warrior fighting

5. Hirotaka fighting

6. Monkey Ninjas fighting.

7. Yori fighting with fans

8. Japanese Monkey fist Laughing Maniaclly

9. Close up of the Lotus Blade in the Moonlight on its stand

10. Ron and Yori french kissing in the rain

11. Toshimu on a snow capped mountain, gazing happily in to the eyes of a woman who has the back of her head in the bottom right of the screen. Behind Toshimu is a beautiful Sun rise.

12. A Middle aged woman, who bears a striking resembalance to Yori, is gazing into Toshimu´s eyes, whos head is in the bottom right of the screen. She is gazing happily as well. Both of their faces have sadness, and concern in them though.

scene fifteen. The Music stops abruptly with two beats from the japanese war drum.

**Ronald**

**Stoppable**

The scene changes to Ron speaking to the sensai in the cherry blossum area of the Monastery. He is drawing the Lotus blade out. He looks at the blade in silent determination.

The sensai speaks. "So long as your heart remains pure, the blade will always know the way home."

Ron sheathes the sword and looks at it once more. Close up of the sheath, and behind it, out of focus, is Ron´s face. The camera unfocuses from the blade, and unto Ron´s determined face. Sadful Opera and Orchestra kicks in with a japanese flute as the loudest instrument. They play an extrememly sad and strangly uplifting song.

Same Lettering, but this time, at the bottom of the line, the lettering is white. Pale red japanese text is behind all the lettering.

** Destiny Foretold**

The Legend of the Lotus Blade

The sad music continues into the next scene. Where there is Japanese Monkey Fist and Ron in a deadlock with their swords, Their faces right in each others. Both of them look worn, but battle fury is in each of their eyes.

"You cannot win!" Japanese Monkey fist says angirly. Anger and worry scowl his face

"Then why are you so afraid...?" Ron replies coolly. Grim determination on his face.

-Credits to Movie Preview

--------------------------------------------------

Stop!

Read it again until it forms in your mind. Try and form it in your mind and then play it over and over until everything falls into place. This could take only once, or a few times.

-------------------------------------

I admit that this idea came to me a long time ago, and bears striking resambalance to the story The Legend of the Lotus Blade by Frederick Aloysius but it is not entirely the same other than the reincarnation of Ron, and the name of Toshimu (Which i am not sure is the right name for him) other than that, i think im cool. I personally think that Fredericks story was cool. And i really enjoyed it. too bad it stopped. Oh well...

So what do you guys think? Did i do a good job or do i need to put more detail. I am not sure if i did a good enough job.

Also, what do you think of the movie itself. Would you go see it? I would be the first one there.

Please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate your opinion on this. Simply to make sure i haven´t lost touch with my imagination over the years.

Anyways...


	2. You Pick

Hey guys...

Sorry i haven´t done much in the past couple of days... I have been rather busy... Mostly reading and watching a whole bunch of movies... I got tired of writing, not that i will stop, but i dont write when i dont feel like it, it only leads to trouble. I am currently figuring out what i want to do. So I will give you guys the option. Story ideas i have in mind. You pick one, and along with Gone, i will try working on it.

****

1. Consequences of Miracles

Kim was in an accident, and now lies in comatose and possibly brain dead. Ron irrational blames himself, and plans on commiting suicide. The only way for Kim to survive, is within Rons comfort. Will Ron save her? Can Ron save himself?

Angst/ Tradegy

Pg-13

****

2. Ghost of an Angel: Quest for Sanity

5 years after the abrupt end to Team Possible, Ron is 24 and a recovering Alcholic, who is haunted by Kim´s ghost. Kim comes to him and wants him to relive her life´s best experiences, which only makes it harder on Ron. But the problem is... Kim isn´t dead yet...

Angst

Pg-13

****

3. My Heart Will Go On

A retelling of James Cameron´s Titanic. K/R .... what can i say? It makes me cry like a little girl for starters...

Romance/ Tradegy

Pg-13

****

4. Destiny Foretold

In Ancient Japan... A great Evil Looms... A Hero Will Rise... And a Prophecy Will Be Revealed....

The Tale of a Warrior... Whos Courage Inspired A Nation... And Brought Together A People... To Reclaim What was Theirs...

R/Y BABY! Yeah...

General

Pg-13

****

5. Nothing Else Matters

Continuing my other story.....

**6. More Previews to Movies i would want to see.... This might even include previews to some of your own stories. **

So you guys pick something.... And i will try my hand at it.


	3. Untitled

Don´t own a thing....

---------------------------------------------

Preview is intended for all audiences

------------------------------------------------

Bonnie and Josh are driving down the Suburbs going about 70 miles per hour. Both are drinking heavily and appear drunk of their asses as they both laugh and scream in excitment. It is night time. Josh is driving. They both start laughing as the scene drifts to behind their heads, giving a clear view of the road. two figures, wrapped in darkness are down the street walking across. The figures begin to get illuminated by the headlights.

"JOSH LOOK OUT!" Bonnie screams.

Josh blurred eyes turn onto the road and he tries to screech his car to a halt.

The screeching continues as the camera provides a close up view of Josh in shock, Bonnie in shock, and then Kim looking like a deer caught in the headlights as she was crossing the street. Kim is pushed out of the way by someone. The side of Ron´s face is shown as he turns it to the screen... too late...

The Screech reached an ear snapping pitch before it stopped as the screen turns utterly black.

The screen changes to show the Universal Studios present Logo as the Music turns really sad and dramatic with dark piano as the basis of the song.

The scene changes in the apperance of a quick dim white flash. It went to an operating room where a team of doctors are working on someone. You can´t really tell who is on the table. There is no noise, as the glass of the room is blocking the noise. Reflected in the glass is Kim, silent tears coming down her face, her hand pressing against the glass. The appearance of her mother in the reflected glass comes and holds her and comfort her.

"How is Ron doing?" Kim asks in practically tears, still trying to maintain her composure. she is still gazing at the doctors in the operating room, they seem to be settling down, and just giving up it would seem.

"Not well..." Her mother replies worriedly

Kim turns to her mother in determination and anger, Silent tears coming down her face.

"We had to remove his left eye... and amputate his Right arm... along with both of his legs..." She said silently, and guilt, as if she had failed Ron.

Kim looked like she was in tears, disbelief, denial, anger, and shock, all at the same time.

"But it doesn´t seem like it mattered... Ron suffered too much internal damage... Ron is going to... to die... He is going to die Kim.... I´m sorry... There was not much we could do..." Kim´s mother said silently, tears streaming down her face. Ron was like a son to her... and she had lost him...

"No.... No he can´t die...." Kim said in denial and hurt... Tears came unchecked down her face as she stared at her mother in disbelief.

"I´m sorry Kim..." She repeated as she tried to hug and comfort Kim, but she shrugged away. Kim turned back to the glass and put her hand once more, as if she could not let go of her friend.

"I think you should see him Kim... He would want to see you..." Kim´s mother said softly, her crying eyes downcast, facing her daughter.

another dim white flash as the screen shifted to one wear Kim is staring at something at the bottom of the screen. You can´t tell what it is. Kim is trying to be strong, but tears are coming down her quivering face. There is a soft beeping of the machines and the ventilator noise as the dark and sad piano music continues. The screen shifts to where Ron is practically all but covered in white cloth. 3 bloody stumps, wrapped in white cloth. His left arm was broken in several places and there were braces on it. White cloth covering his broken and fractured ribs. He had a neck brace on as well. His head is nearly all but wrapped in white cloth. leaving only his right eye exposed. His mouth and broken nose were in a ventilator. There was a huge white cloth patch over his left eye.

Kim puts a shaking hand to her mouth, a slight whimpering gasp escapes as tears stream down her face. Her face is scowled in pain, and sadness.

"Kim...?" he asks weakly. Even though he has a ventilator, his words still get through. His remaining eye was closed.

Kim starts breathing heavily as she continues her pose.

"Kim...? Are you okay...?" Ron asks slightly confused and dazzed

Kim begins to shake in tears...

"KP...?" Ron asks worriedly

Kim´s voice gets caught in her throat as she attempts to breathe, put its just to painful. She sniffles as she gazes in tears at her best friend.

"Don´t worry KP..., I´m right here..." Ron says comfortingly.

"Ron..." Kim croaks in tears. "How could you...?" Kim cries angirly.

Ron gives a weak trade mark grin underneath the Respirator. "And let you have all the Glory...? Not a chance..." He says weakly, but jokingly

His joke brings a weak, and honest smile to Kim´s face, as tears continue down her grief stricken face.

"Am I going to die Kim...?" Ron asks seriously but still sincerly and still trying to comfort his friend.

Kim shuddered with tears and finally broke in to tears as she sinks onto her knees and her face onto the side of the bed near his left hand.

"I´m so Sorry Ron! I´m so Sorry!" She sobs out from the white blankets. " I should have... I should have... I..." she croaks out in a cracked voice.

Kim begins to feel Ron´s broken and only remaining hand stroke her hair softly.

"Don´t be sorry Kim... These things happen... To me...." He said jokingly

Kim raised her tearful and shaking face at him.

"Ron...." Kim croaked

"Don´t worry Kim... I´ll be fine..." He reasured her

"Ron... No... You can´t leave me.... You can´t leave me all alone... You selfish Bastard" She Sobbed out angirly

"KP...I´ve always been there for you... and I will always will be... That´s a promise..." He stated as he smiled weakly

"That´s right you better promise! Your are not leaving me! You won´t quit out on me! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU CANT DIE YET!" She Sobbed out angirly as she gripped the blankets angirly and gave Ron a death glare.

Ron looked horrendously sad, for the first time, in a long time. "I´m sorry Kim..."

Kim continues to sob as the screen began to slowly fade

"I´m sorry..."

In Association with ABC Studios

Kim steps out of the room in silent tears. She begins to Sob as Her Mother and Father embrace her. Her parents begin to comfort with words. Mrs. Possible looks up to her husband in silent tears as her husband looks at her in sadness, but no tears down his face.

Kim continues to cry in her fathers arms as a new prescense interupts it.

"Ms. Possible?" The feminine voice asks.

Kim turns to see Dr. Director and two of her agents.

All of them just stared at her. She looked very grave and serious, unlike her generally amused attitude.

"We need to speak about your carrer. It is imperative that we speak as soon as possible." Dr. Director stated, her voice tried to hide the sadness, but Kim picked it up.

Mr. Possible looked really angry. "You want to discuss her carrer at a time like this!?" He asked sort of angry, but hella confused.

Kim just looked at Doctor Director confused. "What is this about?" she asked, sniffing while trying to regain her composure.

"We at Global Justice would like for you and Ronald to work for us." She replied solemnly

Mr. Possible looked at them in disgust. And Kim was getting angry as well. "Ron is... He´s Dying..." She said sadly, but looking at Doctor Director in sort of a pleading manner, as if she could some how play god.

"Not Necessarily." She stated

Kim and her parents look at her confused.

"GJ wants you and Ron on our team. We are prepared to save Ronald only if Both Kim and Ron want to be offical agents."

Mrs. Possible looked confused. "But... But why would you do that...? If Ron does live through this, He will be a cripple for the rest of his life..." She stated sadly, not liking her last comment.

"GJ is willing to do a favor for Ron. And in Return, The amount of money we spend on Ron will have to be repaid by Both Kim and Ron working as our agents until the debt is repaid."

Kim gazed at Doctor Director like she was a saint. "I´ll do it! Whatever it takes!" She stated, vigor rushing through her body.

"Just how much money are we talking about here...?" Mr. Possible asked a bit dubious.

"Six Million dollars, to start with."

The screen makes a dim white flash as a bunch of trained GJ Medical agents go into Ron´s room, where he is lying on the bed.

"Kim...? What´s going on...?" Ron asks weakly and worriedly, his eye is closed.

Kim comes near him. "Shh... It´s Ok... They´re here to help..." She said soothingly

Ron seemed to relax slightly, but still appeared worried. "I´m scared..."

Kim smiled weakly, her face still torn apart from her dried tears, only to have newones spring up. She gently gripped his remaining hand. "Don´t be... I´m right here... Everything is going to be fine... We will get through this Together... I promise..."

Ron seemed more relaxed and put on a weak but geniune smile. "I trust you KP..."

And they seemed to pause in time, even though everyone around them was hurriedly at work trying to relocate Ron.

A Man Barely Alive

The music changed to an extrememly slow and sad version of The Six Million Dollar Man Theme Song. The screen changes to an extrememly bright white room, with Ron lying in many medical devices about to be operated upon by the many Medical looking doctors and nurses dressed in their white operating attire.

Doctor Director was speaking with the staff preparing to work on the boy. She looked around to her companions and spoke through her mask.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we can rebuild him."

The screen changes to one where it showed Various pieces of Cyborg equipment being devolped by Scientists working with heavy machinary. Her voice was still going on through this.

"We have the technology."

The scene changes to one where it showed in a dark room scientists looking on the screen a bioligical lay out of a human male specimen, on the side of the layout was text scrolling down it. The Screen zoomed in on the man´s left eye and start rotating the zoomed in eye and started displaying all the nerve structures that were clearly labeled.

"We have the capability to make the world's first Bionic man."

Will Be Made Whole Once Again

The Screen shifted to one where Ron was sitting on the edge of his white bed. Ron´s whole body looked Tone. He had both eyes, a tone chest, and both his legs. He was currently starring at his right arm. He was moving the fingers in half Awe, half confusion. He moved his hand to check each side.

"Ronald Stoppabble will be that man. Better than he was before."

"Better..."

The scene changed to one where Ron was using a small pistol and pointing at a target over 500 yards away. He cocked his left eye and the Iris shrunk.. He shut his right eye while he ligned up his vision and shot. The Camera traveled with the bullet, sending everything else partially blurry while the target went and hit the Bull´s eye in the direct center.

"Stronger..."

The scene shifts to one where Ron, with grim determination on his face, is in a bright white room and there is a small metal bar being gripped by Ron´s right arm. Ron is straining to lift it up, and he was succeding. It had to extrememly tough looking chains attached at either end. Ron was covered in medical straps to measure his performance. Scientists were jotting down notes. There was a heavy beeping as a Black Machine nearby had it´s red digital numbers rising. from 680 to 710 to 735 to 772 pounds, and rising.

"Faster...."

The scene shifts to one where Ron is once again in a bright white room. This time on a treadmill. He has the straps on him once again to measure his performance. Ron is running, faster and faster. The beeping on the machine starts rising. 45 to 47 to 49 to 52 mph and keeps rising.

To Defend The Earth Once More

The screen shifts to One where Drakken and Shego are smiling in victory as Kim is locked up in chains on the side looking not terribly injuired. Her pride is hurt more than anything. She is pissed off as hell. They are on a open air Hover craft. Flying over some Ocean. Drakken has a big laser strapped on it.

"Well, Kim Possible, It´s seems without your dopey sidekick, you really are a push over. Too Bad..."

Kim looked really pissed but then appeared extrememly glad and joyed. She then looked Smugly at them. "Yeah... For You..."

Ron jumped down onto the Hovercraft from seemingly nowhere between Kim and the villians. Ron slowly raised himself from his crouched postion he had taken when he landed, looked at the villians and smiled smugly at them.

Shego looked shocked at first but then once again regained her smugness. "And you think Doofess here will be of any hel-" Shego didn´t finish before Ron ran at her grabbed her by the wrist and flung her into Drakken.

Both of them groaned and attempted to get up off each other only to see both Ron and Kim smiling smugly down at them.

"What did you- How did you-What are you?" Drakken asked confused as hell. As he tried to get up once more.

Ron quickly ripped a piece of metal of the side and bent it around Drakken and Shego. Made sure it was snug.

"Silly Drakken, Lasers are for Scientists." Ron mocked as he patted him on the head. And Kim beamed approvingly.

**Kim Possible**

Kim Just stood there in mild shock as she watched the new Ron. But then quickly went and hugged him fiercly.

"I´m Glad Your´re Back." She whispered

**Ron Stoppable**

"I made a promise, didn´t I?" Ron Hugged and whispered back.

The Six Million Dollar Man

Screen changes

This Summer

-----------------------------------------------

Preview time!

Belive it or not, They are going to making a Movie out of that old Tv show. It will star Jim Carrey. God only knows why...

Anyways....


	4. Land of Shadows

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview is Intended for all audiences

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen is black as you can hear someone pounding up a fligth of stairs.

"Kim! I got the Flower! Everything is going to be ok!" Ron´s voice can be heard drawing closer. The footsteps stops as you can see a door being opened near the middle of the screen. The white light peers into the room. Ron´s figure is outlined by the light. The light gives some detail to Kim´s room, not by much. Ron´s face, dimly light by the light, appears full in worry. Dramatic music begins to play.

"Kim...?" Ron asks worriedly

The screen changes to one where Ron is searching around Kim´s room as he begins to list off what was suposed to be turned off. He finally got to the phone and started clicking the buttons.

"Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron...,"

The screen focuses on Ron´s extrodinarely pissed off face, then switches to view looking up at his left side, as the phone drops from his hand. The phone shows Josh´s name and number as it turns around to show the back side and blacks out the screen.

Paramount Pictures Present (It is a white screen with the Shadows of the words in front of the Black, Bold lettering. The shadows start drifting to the side.)

The scene changes to one where Ron is running with the plant in his hands threw underbrush trying to get to the park. Just to arrive in time. The scene focuses of Josh and Kim, leaning in, and Kissing each other.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Ron screams out, but it was too late.

The screen focuses on Kim swirling up into nothingness.

Ron´s face twisted into anger and disbelief as he runs up and looks around for Kim. Only to not find her. He sinks to the ground in a silent tears, starring at the spot where Kim just was. The camera focuses on the spot, just to have Josh´s feet walk upon it and continue. The camera focuses on Ron´s absolute pissed off and sorrowed face, silent tears coming down as he raises it and glares at Josh.

"Hey Stoppable, what are you doing here?" Josh asks sort of concerned, as if he where oblivous as to what just happened.

Ron continues glaring at him as he stands up and silent tears continue falling.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ron shouts at him while he punches him in the jaw.

"What the hell did i do?" Asked Josh confused while he rubbed his jaw. He didn´t try to defend himself but just eyed Ron distrustfully.

"YOU KILLED KIM!" Ron cried. His face began to grow red with anger as tears fell down his face. The Music hit an abrupt end.

Josh looked even more confused. "Who´s Kim?"

One Man´s Struggle

The Music picks up again as the dramatic music returns, with more strength to it.

The scene changes to one where Ron is starring at Kim´s house. It is morning. The camera is behind Ron almost 20 feet. Giving a clear view of him as he watches the front door open only to have a diffrent family then Kim´s step out. The scene changes to one where Ron is looking distraught and dazzed.

the scene shifts to show Ron at the school, at his locker, a different girl is taking out her books from Kim´s locker. Ron looks just as he did before.

The scene changes to one where Bonnie is at the top of the cheerleading Pyramid. As she cheers on, but no sounds are coming out from her mouth as the Sad and Dramatic music continues. It then changes to one where Josh is Kissing Bonnie during the hall while Ron looks on. Ron is just shaking his head in disbelief.

The scene changes to one where everyone is starring at the TV displayed in the window of a hardware store. Alot of the people were crying as Ron just stared at the Tv, bewildered. A news anchor woman was talking while Ron approached the TV. "The Funeral for Earth´s greatest Hero, Will Du, will be scheduled for Friday of Next week. The President will be adressing the world on the Tragic loss of Agent Will Du, who gave his life in an attempt to overthrow Lord Drakken. He was struck down by Villianess Shego, during his attempt, and was left to die on the streets of Toronto, Dra-Kanada. The President is reassuring the Nation that even though Will Du lost his life, We will fight on in his memory and the memory...." Starts to drone away as Ron´s voice came in

"It´s like she never existed...."

****

The scene changes to one where Ron is in Wade´s room, holding the plant. Ron is looking distraught.

"And why should I help you? I don´t even know who you are, or who this Kim is!" Wade answers angrily

"You have to help me! You are the only one who can! Kim was my Best Friend! And if she where here, None of this would have ever happened!"

Will Take Him On a Journey

"So what you are saying is, that this Kim, was a hero, who was vanished from existence when Drakken used some formula to make her vanish from existence." Wade asked slightly confused, and very dubious.

Ron realized the stupidty of the situation and thrust the flower into his hands. "Here, just examine this and do some research. I know it sounds crazy, But would you rather not help and take away the only chance of saving the world away!?" Ron asked hurtfully.

Wade shock his head as if in disbelief, but then took the flower and began to examine it with his computer as he typed away on the keyboard. But then stopped and checked the screen more closesly. His eyes went wide. The Music takes another abrupt end.

"What?" Ron asked worriedly, and hopefully

"Your not going to like this..." Wade said uncomfortably as he shifted his gaze to Ron.

Scene changes

****

"HELLLLOO??" Kim´s voice shouts out, only to be echoed for a bit. The screen changes to one where Kim is walking on a completetly swirly grey, unadorned, floor, which seems to stretch on forever in every direction. The Sky is also completetly swirly grey. But Kim appears to have a shadow, but no visible light source in the direction of where it had to be located in order to create a shadow. A small, ominous, violen note is being played and starts to get louder.

"HEEELLLLOOOO???" Kim repeats her self even more loudly only to have it echo again. Kim appears worried. The note is getting even more loud, but then stops abruptly

"Hi!" A little boys voice states to Kim, while Kim´s back is turned to the camera.

Kim wheels around, and the Camera takes hold of a little boy that looks exactly like 4 year old Ron who is currently in Kim´s shadow, but has none of his own.

"My name is Ron," The boy states with a grin, but even as he does so, his flesh begins to melt and seems to decay right before your eyes, and his voice changes from innocence in the beginning, to seemingly demonic at the end. "What´s Yours?" He askes demonically with a skeleton like grin.

The Music begins it´s dramatic and Sorrowful and now eerie music as the scene changes back to Wade´s room where Ron is staring at Wade in the eyes. "Just tell me what I have to do."

Into The Very Depths Of His Soul

"If Kim does exist, then why doesn´t anyone remember her except for me?" Ron asked worriedly as the screen changes to show Ron sitting at the edge of Wade´s Bed, Looking worriedly.

Wade shrugged. "I don´t know, but I´m guessing that the Amazonian Aurora Orchid must have saved you from the effects."

"So all I have to do is go into this new dimension and save Kim, right?" Ron appeared confident

"It´s not that simple. There is no other dimension to go to." Wade informed him.

Ron appeared confused. "Well than where is she?"

Wade walks over to him and puts his finger on Ron´s forehead. "Kim only exists....Here."

Ron appeared confused.

"Because of the Orchids effects, You are the only one who remembers Kim. And the only way for you to make her existence a reality for her, is to drag her out of your subconcious and make her exist once more."

Ron was nodding still very confused though, trying to grasp this logic. "So what exactly am I supposed to do...?"

Wade walks over to him and sighs dissapointedly. "There is only one thing you can do now. You must go in after her. But I wouldn´t recommended that."

Ron looks at him angry but still confused. "And why is that?"

"Going inside your own Subconciouss to find a single entity is suicidal. You would not only have to face everything from your inner demons, to your worst nightmares, But even Shadows of your past could kill you, and then you would be lucky. You run the risk of going permenatly Insane, or worse... You could be trapped forever within your own mind...." Wade stated discouragingly.

"I don´t care... As long as she makes it out ok...!" Ron stated haugtily.

"But that is just the thing.... Only one of you can get out..." Wade states grimly while he holds out a vial of a pink liquid.

"Then so be it..."

scene changes

The music stops as Ron, strapping the vial and the flower into his Cargo pants, begins to vanish.

"I´m Coming for you KP..."

To Save The Woman He Loves

Ron, looking very worn, bleeding in some areas, finds himself in a similar setting as Kim was before. He is all alone and begins to gaze around himself in sort of awe, while the camera slowly encircles him. The camera stops behind his head where a there is a figure standing maybe about 30 feet away. The figure is dressed in black leather attire, showing off the Woman´s excellent figure. She has Red hair, but her face is currently covered by her hair because of her dropping head.

"KIM! Oh thank God I found you!" Ron stated as he began to run towards her.

Kim starts giggling happily from beneath her dropped head.

Ron slows down a bit and then starts to stare at Kim in a sort of confused manner.

"KP...?" Ron asks worriedly and confused, stopping maybe about 7 feet infront of her.

Kim begins to laugh very girlish like as two, black, bat wings sprout painlessly from her.

Ron just stares in horror as she grows the wings.

Kim lifts her head and gazes at Ron very seductively, as she smiles smugly at him while slowly closing in on him. "You Bad Boy!" She says glibly. "Making me wait all this time!" She giggles

Ron just continues starring in horror, not really moving. "Oh...Shit..."

The scene changes as The Dramatic, Loud, Eerie Music continues as the following scenes change by once every second. Each screen pops up in an instant, but then slowly fades to black.

1. Ron running away from Monkeys in a Japanese temple

2. Ron lying on the ground bleeding while starring up angrily at the Bullies looming over him At school.

3. Ron getting up from the floor trying to face His Father, strapping a belt between his hands, with bloodlust on his face. At his own house.

4. Ron Swimming while trying to out run a monstorous looking Gill. At Lake Wannaweep, Night time.

5. Ron trying to avoid swings from a pyschopathic Josh weilding a bloddy butchering knife, Currently having a scowled face of anger and enjoyment.

6. A close up of evil Kim´s face, which has the most disturbing, alluring, and mischevious grin of amusement, triumph, and bloodlust as she walks toward a very disturbed Ron, reflected in her eyes.

scene change. The Music stops.

Ron Stoppable

The scene changes to see one where evil Kim is brushing up against a wounded, lying against one of the walls of Kim´s room, Ron, Who is practically mortified by what´s going on. He has silent tears coming down his nervous face. She begins to twirl his hair around her finger as she continues that smile of hers, gazing into his eyes.

"W-what have yo-you done with K-Kim..." Ron tries to stutter out while gulping. His face not trying to cover his shame.

Kim Possible

Same scene.

"What do you mean...?" She asks seductively. "I am KP." she whispers seductively

****

Land of Shadows

scene changes

This Summer

-----------------------------------------------

And that concludes this preview.

I am not sure if this would qualify as a horror film, or as something else.

R&R. Please and Thank you

See you tommorow....


	5. Part one

Whatever I don´t own, Doesn´t belong to me.

Warning: Preview is not intended for all audiences. This is a slightly R mostly Pg-13. This has to deal with some things people might or might not want to see, (Or in this case Read.) I warn you now so that is you read any further you read at your own risk, for I do not wish to offend anyone with what I am writing.

20th Century Fox presents

The Screen is black with the following in white text.

A massive, coordinated attack on Jews throughout the German Reich on the night of November 9, 1938, into the next day, has come to be known as Kristallnacht or The Night of Broken Glass.

The attack came after Herschel Grynszpan, a 17 year old Jew living in Paris, shot and killed a member of the German Embassy staff there in retaliation for the poor treatment his father and his family suffered at the hands of the Nazis in Germany.

On October 27, Grynszpan's family and over 15,000 other Jews, originally from Poland, had been expelled from Germany without any warning. They were forcibly transported by train in boxcars then dumped at the Polish border.

For Adolf Hitler and Propaganda Minister Joseph Goebbels, the shooting in Paris provided an opportunity to incite Germans to "rise in bloody vengeance against the Jews."

The screen changes to display Berlin during the nighttime, 4 Nazi soldiers are coming down a lantern light alley way in the ghetos, stepping on puddles. The splashing of water can be heard as the soldiers stomp all over a small puddle. White text is on the screen.

November 9, 1938.

Berlin, Germany

The soldiers start breaking out in a run as the officer in charge leads them forward, You see a small fight going on between four guys and a another guy. The Four guys are beating the crap out of him. The soldiers come up and the main officer looks on the scene. The four civilians are laughing and jeering at the other guy, who is not putting up any sort of fight except standing there grimly. Blood is all over his face and such. Blond hair, grim brown eyes and broken glasses are on his nose. Sort of Short and chubby.

"What are you doing, stop this." The Nazi officer stated sourly in german.

Immediatly the four civilians look downcast. The other guy looks severaly worn, but somewhat relieved, and somewhat worried.

The Nazi officer smiles and picks out his small club from his belt. "You´re doing it all wrong." He says.

He japs the batton into the guys gut and he doubles over and grones.

The Nazi officer chuckles, and is prepared to hit him again when his accute hearing catches some inaudible noise. He stops and motiones for one of the soldiers to attend him. The soldier comes over and he hands his batton over to him. He waves a hand to proceed and then moves on with his other two soldiers. They go over to a small appartment in the ghetto. Their footsteps echoing along with the jeers and the hitting and the groanes from the man as they approach the house.

The screen changes. It is dark, but not to dark too not make out the details. The location appears to be the insides of an apartment. Their is a thirteen-fourteen year old boy with Blond hair and brown hair, scared out of his mind clutching on to his Mother, but trying to keep a straight face, even though tears were streaming down his face. He has a small jewish hat on. The Mother has Blond hair and brown eyes as well. Her face is grim, tears also streaming down her face. But she is busy on packing a small suitcase with avengeance. Outside the same noises could be heard, slightly muffled. The footsteps get closer. You can see the door to the small apartment, dim light peering through, cut through by some small two objects that suddenly appear there the same time the footsteps stop.

The door gets open. The soldiers move in while the officer slowly walks in and peers around. The soldiers start to move around the small apartment and another goes up a set of stairs. As the camera moves around the room you see the Mother and Son clutching on to each other and holding a small bag.

"No one up here, Sir." The soldier upstairs says.

"I do not see anything either sir." The other one replies as he comes back.

The Officer says nothing, he doesn´t appear convinced. He slowly starts walking around the room gazing around. He draws nearer and nearer to the Mother and Son. His Footsteps sounding large and forboding. And then they suddenly stop as the are so close to them now.

The Boy is terrified and wide eyed, not even breathing, not even blinking, in fear that even the slightest noise will give him away. The mother is doing the same, clutching even tighter to her son.

The footsteps start retracting and the boy can not help but let out a sigh of relief. When he does, a large hand grabs him and jerks him up. The boy starts shouting back at him in german and the officer backhand´s him, and sends him sprawling to the floor. The Mother comes to his aid and gazes fiercly at the three Nazi´s looming over her.

The Scene changes to where the Mother and Son are being dragged outside onto the cold wet pavement. They are hurled down and the other guy looks at his family in sadness and fear.

"All right, Enough Fun. Let´s get going." The officer states as he grabs a hold of the boy. The boy cringes in pain from the grip.

The Mother and Father gaze at each other and start sending unspoken messages to each other. The Father seems set on some course of action and the woman is seemingly pleaded to him not too. But he seems to end the conversation by mouthing the words I Love you in German. The woman is weeping silently but her eyes still open.

The Father then says a couple of words in german that appear to be Curse words or words degrading the officer, because he becomes very grim.

"You heard me, you cowardly excuse for a german." The Father says.

The other soldiers back away from the man as if he had just caught the plague.

The Officer calmly walks over to him, thus releasing the boy, and slugs the man. The Civilians start cheering again.

The Man gets up, smiles grimly and says, , Sick ´em..."

out of nowhere a huge German Shepard comes out and pounces on a Soldier. The Man also starts punching back at a soldier.

A commotion ensues, and the Mother grabs her son and starts fleeing. The Officer pointed to shoot at the fleeing family, only to be tackled by the Father. The gun fires but Misses. The Officer gets up and sees the Dog pelting off down the Road after the Boy and Mother. The Father has been beaten down by the other officers with their battons. They where now hauling him up by his arms, his legs having given out. The officer tries to follow the family with his eyes, but they had wormed their way through the innumberable amount of alleys in the ghetto. The Officer whipped away the blood from his fist where he had hit the man before. He pulled out his pistol and put it to the Father´s forehead.

A Daiger Rebolds film

Scene changes and it is focused on the fleeing remains of the family.

The boy´s eyes gaze up at his mother as if to ask something. Eyes filled with worry and new forming tears.

A Resonating gunshot answers his question.

The Woman stops for a moment, and grips her left hand, and you can see her wedding ring in the dim light, The gold band gleaming dimly, and seemingly fading alltogther.

"We must keep moving." His Mother replies his unspoken question. But her voice is wavered and a great deal of it was strangled as if it were seemingly forced out.

The Mother grabs her son by the hand and starts dragging him away while the Dog keeps pace.

They start worming their way through the city, constantly seeing other acts of brutality, vandilism and violence. They see jewish people being harrassed and dragged away, They pass their Synagogue, to see it Burning, Ron´s eyes lingered on his now dead Rabbi, how had been beaten to death, his body sprawled out before him. They finally wormed their way into another part of the city and where meet by a man who was helping some other jews board a small truck set out to drive in the middle of the night.

The Woman went up to him and pulled out a large wad of Money. She placed it in his hands and grabbed her Son and began to drag him onto the truck, but was stopped.

"I´m Sorry, But we don´t have enough money for two people." The Man stated simply.

The Woman looked at him outraged, but the Man continued. "Don´t Worry, There will be another truck arriving in the morning, It´s cheaper."

The Woman seemed reluctant, but finally agreed, but not with what the man orginally planned.

She pulled her Son over to her side and grasped by the soldiers very firmly. "Ronald, I want you to know that Both your Father and I Love you. We love you very, very much. I want you to get on this Truck. I want you to go to the Ferry and wait for me there, Don´t worry, we won´t be separated long. But if for some reason I don´t make it on time, I want you to go on the Ferry anyways." She stated as she started handing Ronald all the Money and Provisions.

The Boy seemed reluctant, and started shaking his head, he had just lost one parent, he was not going to lose the other.

The woman gripped really hard. "Listen to me Ronald, You have to go. You have to go and catch that Ferry, You have to go to America. And one other thing." she took of the jewish hat from his head. "It is not safe to have that one for the time being. I want you to know something. That even though for right now you shouldn´t say your jewish or anything along those lines, I never want you to forget your faith. Promise me Ronald, Promise me you will never abandon God just because it is not safe right now, but that your faith will grow stronger because of it. Promise me!"

"I-I Promise." The Boy stated quaveringly, his mouth felt dry and harsh, Both him and his mother´s eyes were streaming.

The Mother Hugged her child close, not letting go for along time, as if afraid that this would be the last time she would ever hug her child again. She kissed him and then let go.

Ronald stood there, looking at her. The Man came over, and picked him up and placed him in the truck. Rufus jumped up in there with him.

The scene changes to the Mother staring as the truck rolls passed and down the road.

Only part 1. This is like some sort of 20 minute beginner or something, this has gone way past a trailer I suppose, but ehhh......

Only Part One though.


End file.
